


Suppressed

by Scottie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gift, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a Malzahar and a Darius doing naughties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppressed

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for some friendy-poos. :3c

It was perhaps an addiction more worse than the sweetest power the void could give him. The power in his veins buzzed and sang in the back of Malzahar's head as he met Darius' smokey gaze. He could see the dark desire in them and he delighted in the man's fiery demeanor. He could take down even the most intimidating of foes. Except, he was no match for what Malzahar could give him, how he rendered him useless with his suppression and the pleasure he could bestow.

  
His muscles were bulging from the strain of Malzahar's magic, a light sheen of sweat on his tanned and taut skin. Darius was grinning as Malzahar straddled him, a low rumbling chuckle escaping him. Malzahar desired Darius like and he knew Darius was quite open to be persuaded. Especially by someone strong and ready to take action without any regrets.

  
Darius' cock was between his thighs, straining with a throbbing thickness that drew a mischievous smile across Malzahar's darkened lips. They were both enjoying this, craving for the burning pleasure of each other's flesh. He was sure Darius would have already had him by now if not for his magic holding him in place, but that would also have been no fun. As much as Malzahar wouldn't have minded it, he enjoyed having his way with Darius too much and test his own limits. Especially when he saw the dark arousal in his eyes as Malzahar teased his cock, sliding it against his thighs and mimicking a riding motion. A foreshadow of what's to come of course.

  
He was already prepared for Darius, having given him quite the show earlier. He teased the tip, thumb smearing the wetness there and earning him a low growl from Darius, warning him to get on with it. Malzahar felt the slight twinge of familiar pain pinprick the back of his neck, like a hot needle drawing ink across his skin. It was a telltale warning for him to withdraw his powers soon or he would overdo it. He ignored it, dragging his hand down Darius' chest and bracing himself against its firmness as he let the tip push inside. He paused, feeling Darius' resistance to his magic as he adjusted to this girth and that particular burning sensation that was like an itch deep inside him, craving for more. He wet his lips, breath labored as he slowly began to take him fully. He bit his lip, dark messy hair sticking to his slick bronzed skin in inky black curls.

  
Malzahar dug his nails into Darius' chest, dragging them downward and drawing a quiet groan from him. He felt him pulse inside him, throb and test his magic's limits. The buzzing in the back of Malzahar's head was pleasant and almost painful, a ripple that bounced through his body and sent shivers down his spine. He rocked forward and they both groaned. Malzahar's knees dug at the sides of Darius' strong thighs as he strained to angle himself just right. Their skin was slick with sweat now and Malzahar was running his hands through Darius' hair. He looked more rugged without his hair pushed back and the way he gazed at Malzahar with eyes so intense they could burn holes in him made his pulse rise and his hips rock faster.

  
He gasped then, body tensing blissfully for a moment when he angled Darius just right. A fierce wave of pleasure wracked his body and broke his control over his magic. It was a snap he could feel within himself and suddenly Darius was upon him all strength and bruising bites across his skin. A small cry of surprise fell from Malzahar's mouth as he was dragged and pressed harshly against the floor, the weight of Darius trapping him. Darius fucked like he fought. Ruthless and relentless.

  
Malzahar was arching against him, trying to meet his wild thrusts eagerly. He scratched and clawed at Darius' back, breathing out silent curses and wordless encouragements. Darius bit at his neck. He bit at his jaw and shoulders, leaving red angry marks wherever his mouth could reach as they edged toward climax, their movement like wild animals rutting against each other with brute strength and vigorous energy.

  
Malzahar could scarcely breathe. His legs pressed tightly against Darius' sides and he was pulling at his hair, drawing deep rumbles of approval from Darius. He was close, so gloriously close that his body sung it and craved for Darius to give it to him.  
Then it hit him. It hit him so hard it had him dropping his head back against the ground, his toes curling and fists clenched. His body sieved up at that glorious moment of white hot bliss and Darius kissed him roughly, their teeth clacking against one another as they bit and suckled at each other's lip.

  
Darius drew back, pulling out to come onto Malzahar's stomach with a ragged breath that escaped him in a low groan.  
Malzahar caught his breath, grinning like a satisfied cat. "I knew you'd like getting bound. You should ask me to use my magic on you more often."

  
Darius snickered but did not disagree.


End file.
